<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubble by youvebeenlivingfictional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428626">Stubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional'>youvebeenlivingfictional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shaving, sexually suggestive content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved watching your husband shave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Horacio Carrillo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn’t even the Carrillo x Reader idea I posted about yesterday this is a totally separate idea that I had ya girl has a Problem™</p><p>I’m considering a smutty second chapter? S o</p><p>*Ven acá - Come here</p><p>Not beta-read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved to watch your husband shave.<br/><br/>You rarely got to see it. Most of the time, Horacio rose early, showered and shaved; while he was doing that, you were putting breakfast on the table, making sure he ate before he left for work (God knows you worried about how he overworked himself; you were sure that, despite what he told you, there were days where the only thing he ate was breakfast - the bottle of whiskey he kept in his desk did not constitute as food).<br/><br/>He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days - he had spent a night at the office, and then spent the following day at home with you. You knew he would be returning to work the next day. As head of the Search Bloc, he needed to present a tidy appearance. Part of you thought that maybe, when this was over, when Escobar was captured, he might let his stubble go for more than a day or two.<br/><br/>You didn’t know what it was about his shaving, though. Probably the way he focused, as he did on all things. He had already taken out what he needed - the razor, his shaving cream. He’d inspected the disposable razor to ensure it was up to snuff. You eyed the long line of his back as he leaned over to wet his face. Then he’d straightened and applied the shaving cream. He met your eye in the mirror, and you held his gaze, despite your urge to retreat. Even after all these years, Horacio still made you feel shy.<br/><br/>“<em>*Ven acá,”</em> He murmured. You quirked a brow, curious, but stepped forward as he’d asked. Horacio turned, watching you as you came closer. You were wearing a dress that you knew was one of his favorites; the two of you hadn’t ventured outside of the house that day, but you’d thrown the dress on regardless. You weren’t sure why - maybe you’d wanted to entice your husband a little. Horacio took hold of you by the hips, gently steering you back and helping you to sit on the edge of the sink.<br/><br/>His hands (those <em>hands - </em>you loved his hands, steady and sure, always) smoothed over your hips before they drifted down to your thighs. He gently pushed them apart, coming to stand between them. You frowned. Wasn’t he going to have difficulty seeing the mirror with you sitting in front of it? Then Horacio plucked the razor up from where he’d set it aside, and held it out to you.<br/><br/>You glanced down at it before glancing up at him again.<br/><br/>“Horacio?” You asked.<br/><br/>“Go on,” He murmured, “I know you watch me - You know what to do.”<br/><br/>He waited for you to take the razor from him before his hands settled on your thighs again. You bit the inside of your cheek, nervous as you reached up, resting a steadying hand on the side of his neck.<br/><br/>“Hold still.”<br/><br/>“Yes, ma’am,” He murmured. You began to shave Horacio’s face with light, gentle strokes. You kept your grip on the razor careful; your hand on Horacio’s neck was pressing into his skin perhaps a little harder than it needed it.<br/><br/>“...Stop watching me,” You mumbled. Horacio hummed, squeezing your thighs. You lowered the razor from Horacio’s face and he took it from you, reaching around and turning the sink on, washing the razor off.<br/><br/>“It’s hard for me not to, <em>mi cielo</em>,” Horacio murmured, straightening and passing the razor back to you. You reached up, steadying your hand on his neck again.<br/><br/>“Don’t be so tense.”<br/><br/>“Don’t talk!” You squeaked, carefully lifting the razor off of his face, “I don’t want to knick you, ‘Racio.”<br/><br/>He smiled before he relaxed his face again. You narrowed your eyes sternly at him before you resumed your work. Now and again, Horacio would squeeze your thighs, signalling you to stop. He’d take the razor from you and clean it before passing it back. As you neared the end of your task, Horacio’s hands began to slid down your thighs. You stilled at his actions, meeting his eyes.<br/><br/>His face was still completely relaxed; the man knew how to give absolutely nothing away, but there was a smile in his eyes. Horacio was silent as he raised a hand from your thigh, undoing a few of the buttons at the top of your dress. You were so terrified of messing up your task that you didn’t dare look away, even as you felt his hand dip under the fabric, smoothing over your skin. <br/><br/>“Horacio.”<br/><br/>“Mm?”<br/><br/>“What are you doing?-- Wait, don’t speak.”<br/><br/>Horacio didn’t smile, but his shoulders did lift with a silent laugh. He continued to work at the buttons; you shivered as Horacio exposed you to him. He lifted both hands, pushing your dress open. Then his hands dropped to your bare thighs again, thumbs skimming along your inner thighs. You set the razor aside then, your task complete. You leaned back, cupping Horacio’s chin and turning his hand from side to side. He kept his eyes on you as you looked over your work.<br/><br/>“Satisfied?” He asked.<br/><br/>“... I think so,” You nodded, “but you’ll be a better judge of it than I will.”<br/><br/>Horacio leaned over your shoulder, hands steady on your thighs as he took a look. You pressed your face into Horacio’s shoulder, taking a deep breath.<br/><br/>“Excellent job,” Horacio determined, smiling at you. He tapped the outside of your thigh.<br/><br/>“Down,” He ordered, taking a step back, “Go get on the bed.”<br/><br/>Your brows rose.<br/><br/>“You know how much I like this dress on you. I didn’t want to ruin any of the buttons. You took care of me, and now I want to take care of you. Go on,” He said, nodding toward the door.<br/><br/>You stepped around Horacio and headed for the door before you stopped, turning and watching him lean over to wash off the few dots of shaving cream that remained. He dried his face, then reached for his aftershave. You bit your lip, leaning in the doorway and trailing one of your hands over your collarbone as you watched him clean his hands. He caught sight of you, eyes darting between you and your hand.<br/><br/>“What are you doing, <em>mi cielo</em>?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Making you move faster,” You smiled, trailing a finger down between your breasts. You watched as Horacio straightened slowly. He turned on you, eyes set intently on yours. You took a couple of steps back before you squealed, high-tailing it down the hall with Horacio hot at your heels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>